Petit-Cœur
by ThatDanishChick
Summary: Taking place in Post Cell DBZ; Gohan and Piccolo keep their friendship strong, until an action from Gohan's side seems to break them apart. ((Ship-able content, Piccolo/Adult Gohan, rated M for sexual stuff. I'd love a review or any constructive criticism.))


Hours had passed, as Gohan and Piccolo trained up high in the air of the wastelands. Though they didn't have a goal, Piccolo and Gohan still continued their mentorship together, sparring like this as often as Gohan could, without it interrupting his work at uni.

Today had been grueling, even though it was friendly sparring and not a fight to the death, Gohan was beginning to wear thin. He felt nearly too fragile to even keep himself levitated.

His vision blurred for a little, he started fearing that he was about to pass out. He might be incredibly strong, but even Piccolo could bring him to his knees when it came to sparring, and when it lasted for several hours, tapping out his energy. If there was something Gohan regretted, it was never having Piccolo teach him to properly meditate, so he could conserve his energy better.

"_I__'__m not up for this. Should I tell Piccolo?_" Gohan thought, his sight twitched again, and he was getting more and more scared.

Gohan snapped back, shocked. A voice had rung in his ear. "Gohan." He hadn't even noticed that he was being held up by the neck of his gi. It was Piccolo who stood behind him. He hoisted him up some more, turning Gohan a little to face him.

"How bad is it?" Piccolo looked him over.

"I think I'm completely tapped out. And I doubt there are any sensu's left for now…" Gohan took a hand to his chest, feeling 1, 2… 3 bent ribs and judging from where it hurt most in his body, his back needed a rest. Gohan sighed at the thought of not being able to spar for a few days. Piccolo could have gone easier with the attacks so he wouldn't be like this, but then what would the point of training be? Gohan didn't want to go down a notch either.

"Yeah, you need to go to your house and recover for some days. I'll see you then, Gohan." Piccolo was about to fly down, but Gohan cut him off just in time. "Piccolo!"

They both stopped and looked to each other. Piccolo grunted, as if to ask; "What?".

Gohan knew he couldn't make it on his own, so he kept his hopes up that Piccolo could help him. "Do'you think you could… Help me home…? I'm having trouble holding up just now, I don't think I can fly 500 miles right now. Please?"

Gohan could see in Piccolo that he was weighing the request in his head, as his long ears wiggled subtly and he hummed very low. He wasn't aware of it himself, but Gohan never failed to notice.

"Hm… Sure. But only for the half-way point. I don't believe for a second that you can't fly at least 250 right now, judging by your ki." Piccolo reached his arm out from behind his cape, and Gohan flew slowly down to him. "That's fair enough. Thanks, Piccolo. I…" Gohan stopped himself. He didn't know where he was going with that. He just held onto Piccolo, with his arms linked behind his back.

Piccolo sped off, keeping his eyes on the course beneath them. He was flying as fast as he could, which created some complications with the wind-pressure created. Gohan had actually never had to fly with Piccolo like this, and he realised that it was tough holding on. He had to take his hands higher, to hook them around Piccolo's shoulders. His pilot didn't seem to mind the shift, even when Gohan got in closer to lay his tired head to rest by Piccolo's neck.

Gohan thought of how familiar it all was. It was perfectly natural to him, hugging Piccolo close and relaxing at the safety of it. Gohan sighed and then noticed, that he could actually feel something like a heartbeat at this close proximity. Gohan never thought Piccolo had a heart. He was now ashamed that he had been prejudiced like that, as if hearts were reserved for only earth-creatures and Saiyans. Gohan closed his eyes at the remorseful thought, swearing he would never demonize Piccolo again like that.

"_What__'__s wrong, Gohan?__"_

Gohan's heart-rate skyrocketed. Piccolo didn't often think to him through telepathy, so everything in Gohan jumped at the interruption.

"_I__'__m__… __I just thought of something that made me feel humiliated to be me. Don__'__t even worry about it.__" _

Gohan had gotten his face out of the crook of Piccolo's throat, while Piccolo didn't look anywhere but straight ahead.

"_There__'__s nothing you can be ashamed of if you just put it behind you.__"_

Gohan smiled again. _"__That__'__s what I was planning to do, after I was done feeling guilty.__" _And Piccolo smiled back for a brief moment. Gohan only had to bend his neck up a little to see his face and be close to it at the same time. When he looked, Gohan noticed that Piccolo's little heart went up in speed. It was unbearable, it was so unlike Piccolo. And then Gohan saw it.

Gohan leaned closer to Piccolo's face, and in the moment, Gohan pressed his lightly parted lips to Piccolo's.

It lasted a second. Gohan didn't know what the purpose was, but it was so necessary for him to do at that split in time. What followed was Piccolo braking in his flight, and then Gohan thought that he might have done something that no-one as sensible as him should have done. Piccolo's face was too hard to read, but Gohan thought he detected a certain amount of… Regret?

When they were standing still in the air, Piccolo detached himself from Gohan in a swift, but not at all aggressive, push of Gohan's arms off his back, and they both levitated before each other. Gohan couldn't believe it now how much it suddenly hurt, and not just because of his open wounds. Gohan wanted to say something to justify it, but there was nothing. What had he done…? Had Gohan just ruined twelve years of mutual respect?

"This is your half-way point. Come home safe." Piccolo uttered, no change in his voice. He blasted away, and Gohan stood back feeling like a mute fool. His eyes followed the shape of Piccolo growing smaller in the distance, and his heart followed his ki for several minutes until Gohan gave up and started to feebly take off and get home. _"__Piccolo__… __Why the hell did I do that?__"_

– – –

Gohan had taken too long getting home. It was dark out and Gohan was feeling really vulnerable from his still untreated wounds. At least Chichi had left him some dinner with a note on it in the fridge("_Please knock on my door._").

She did this to make sure he had gone home safe, even though Chichi had gotten used to Gohan being out training for longer than he promised. She didn't treat him like a five-year old anymore, of course, but Gohan was for some reason reminded of it by that passive note.

So he walked up and gave his mother's door a knock. Gohan could hear her shifting inside the bedroom, but he didn't bother to stay out and wait for a real answer, so he walked to his own room and locked his door. There was no-one he wanted to talk to right now.

– – –

Sitting on his bed, Gohan was reading absentmindedly in some chemistry-papers that Bulma had recommend for his next term at uni. He was only thinking about how much is bandages itched. And Piccolo, but that was something Gohan wasn't thinking about. Or he was deeply in denial about thinking of Piccolo, because every time he even saw something as green as him, he was hit by waves of embarrassment. It has been three days of this.

Gohan got up from his bed, restlessly pacing his floor, trying to do something else than think, like picking up clothes from the carpet and stuffing them in his messy closet.

He knew he couldn't make this better unless he talked to him.

But Gohan didn't want to talk to Piccolo and make it even worse for them, and he couldn't get rid of his frustration because he didn't have anyone to talk to.

Who could relate? Krillin and Yamcha were so inept with romantic feelings, and Gohan wouldn't know where to start.

Bulma was too busy all the time, he could barely get five minutes out of her schedule when all her free time was spent with Trunks and Vegeta.

He could talk to his mother, though Gohan was afraid Chichi wouldn't know what to say or do, and it would make it even worse. He knew she would still love him, but she wouldn't benefit from hearing about this right now.

The only person he knew, who knew Piccolo just as well as he did, was his dad. And he was dead. "_Wow, I have totally hit rock bottom_." Gohan thought, putting his palms to his face and sighing as hard as he could.

It took him some moments, standing with his face in his hands, before he made notice of a presence getting near the house. Gohan thought whoever it was, their ki was very high, just as high as… Oh, fuck it all.

Through the open window to Gohan's room, Piccolo slid through delicately in his casual crossed-arms stance, diagonally from Gohan. His expression was unchanged, which threw Gohan off, because he thought Piccolo would be even less likely to want to talk than Gohan was, and he didn't seem angry or anything like that. And what Piccolo said, the first thing he had said to him in three days, got Gohan even more in an emotional twist;

"I thought we were sparring today. What are you doing?".

His first thought, was that it was really typical Piccolo. Nothing usually concerned Piccolo more than his and Gohan's training. Second thought, was; Did that mean he had forgotten and forgiven everything? Gohan almost forgot to reply, he was so stunned.

"I'm-I, uh, didn't go, because… I thought you didn't want to see me anytime soon again." Gohan was so confused, he kept flipping his brain to find an answer to this. The answer was that Piccolo was the only person who could explain what he had been feeling.

"I'm here. I didn't think I had forsaken you, but I sense you're uneasy about something with me." Piccolo, despite having a hard time reading between the lines of what people said to him, was gifted with the ability to sense changes in people's emotional energy-flow. Gohan had thought it was also due to his acute sense of hearing, so he could hear other's heartbeats and determine their feelings. It all came together. And Gohan felt more stupid.

Gohan took a breath and mustered the courage to speak the words he dreaded. "I thought you hated me, after I, you know, kissed you."

Gohan managed to look into his eyes. And then he saw his ear-tips wiggle again like they did when Piccolo was thinking too hard. Then, he uncrossed his arms and uttered a single word with such bewilderment; "Kissed?".

Gohan waited for more of an answer to follow. Then he realised that was it, Piccolo asked him if Gohan had kissed him. Why would he ask that? He was there himself, and… _Oh_. It dawned upon him.

"Piccolo," Gohan started. "Do you know what a kiss is?" He thought it couldn't be right. Piccolo was pretty used to earthly customs after having interacted with people for almost his entire life. He had definitely, probably, seen someone kiss someone. This couldn't be right.

"I've seen it being done, but I didn't know it was called a… Kiss?" Piccolo furrowed his brows in question. Gohan breathed easy, ready to laugh at himself and this idiotic mistake of his.

Then he retrieved that thought, when Piccolo spoke again. "But why did you do it, Gohan?"

When Gohan thought about it, he had kissed Piccolo because he was so injured, just so glad that Piccolo guarded him at all times and that he was a little curious. Because he wanted to know why Piccolo made him feel like everything was going to be okay. He didn't remember thinking at all when he did it, though. And whether Gohan wanted more than a friendly kiss, he didn't know. He didn't know if Piccolo saw him as a little boy and a pupil, or as an adult equal at this point. The romantic side of things was detaching itself, because Gohan somewhat doubted that Piccolo would ever see Gohan as a mate. Though it would be like a warm type of feeling. A type of feeling for Gohan to open Piccolo up more and be everything for the one person who had been playing a key role in his life.

He really wanted it. He wanted Piccolo more.

"I wanted to show… Affection. Because you're the most important person to me. I never want you to feel under-appreciated, so…" Gohan wanted to not be standing stiff like a starchy idiot where he was. His body was so tense, like he had never said anything as significant as this ever before, and he couldn't snap out of it until Piccolo had said or done something to ease it.

"Don't you worry. I know you see me as your equal, and I wouldn't see you as any less. And I can't think of anyone more important to me, than you, Gohan." Piccolo stepped over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Then, Piccolo leaned toward him, and though it was inexperienced, it was with such feeling, that he kissed Gohan back.

It was the happiest moment in Gohan's life so far. He broke the kiss and held Piccolo's face in his hands, to really look at him in this moment. He was so warm, and Gohan couldn't believe he was doing any of this, he couldn't believe that he knew how soft Piccolo's mouth was. He wasn't going to waste it, but Gohan didn't know whether to kiss Piccolo again or to hold back. His hands were loose enough to let Piccolo go. So was it platonic or with a romantic intent? Questions after questions, but no action.

Then he didn't have to think, because Piccolo took over and kissed him, deeply and hot beyond words. His hand was holding onto the shortest of Gohan's hairs now, and Gohan was starting to think it was necessary to keep a hold of him in case he rose up from the ground. He was in a vivid state of happiness, not letting go and almost not breathing.

"_Your ki is going off the limit, Gohan.__"_ Piccolo intruded through their mindful connection. For every new kiss, Gohan did notice an increase in his energy-flow, which made him worry that it would set off any of the Z-warriors, mistaking it for Gohan being endangered.

"_My ki is like that because we__'__re doing this, Piccolo.__"_ Gohan thought to him.

"_Yes, I figured. But you aren__'__t going to stop, are you?__"_ Piccolo looked at him, half closed eyes in a face full of mischief. Gohan was burning up already, he shouldn't be, conventionally. But nothing felt more right.

Gohan grabbed a hold of Piccolo's back head, pulling closer, making sure there would be no air between them. Piccolo and his chest, Piccolo and his hips, Piccolo and his knees, they all connected, and Gohan didn't even mind his fully fledged erection touching Piccolo at this point because everything felt good.

But that entered the picture shortly after. "_What is that on you?_" Piccolo thought, stepping back just enough to look down. Gohan was out of words. Piccolo reached for the bulge to brush it over, making Gohan weak in his knees.

"_Genitals, Piccolo!_" Gohan embarrassingly thought, biting back his moans. Piccolo's body language switched to "Oh." Right before turning into "… _Oh._" As he looked at Gohan.

He let go for a second to make Gohan fall unto his bed before loosening his belt some. "_Would you like this?_" Piccolo thought, right when getting to the last layer, and Gohan getting an electric zinge through his member at the posed question. "**Yes!**" Gohan actually said aloud, as Piccolo accepted and pulled his boxers back for a full view.

He stopped in his rather fast progression to observe Gohan, in a way he had not really seen him or anyone before. It was a mystery to Piccolo that humans and Saiyans alike worked this way, and wonderful for him to see how much Gohan got out of this. He hadn't even begun touching the bare skin, but Gohan's heart was nearing impossible levels and the sound of his blood rushing was louder than ever for Piccolo. He touched him like before, palming him in a rubbing motion at a low pace. Gohan had lain a hand upon whatever he could reach of Piccolo, his knees on the bed or his absent arm, wanting more contact. Piccolo was trying to find the right rythm. He changed his grip to being more around Gohan's erection than before, and Gohan squirmed and exhaled with bliss. Then he got an idea.

"_Piccolo,_" Gohan looked him in the eyes that shot up, just when he thought that. "_Could you move and lay behind me?_"

Piccolo didn't need to think anything, he trusted Gohan's suggestion and laid further up on the bed with Gohan's back to his front body. Pressed like that, they made a comfortable position for Piccolo to reach down and get a good grip. Gohan was able to rest his arm on Piccolo's low back, easing it over his body in slow carresses.

"_Don__'__t you have somewhere you like to be touched, Piccolo?__" _

When Gohan thought it, he trailed circles over Piccolo's cheeks, though Gohan suspected that Namekian anatomy dictated he had no sexually pleasurable spots.

"_What you__'__re touching right now is pleasant.__"_ Piccolo softly thought back. Gohan relaxed some more, laying into Piccolo's hand, though he still wished there was a place on Piccolo that felt as good as what was happening to him. Curse of Namekian anatomy, he guessed.

Piccolo listened to Gohan's breathing and pulse to detect when he was most satisfied. His partner moaned a bit more when Piccolo tightened some, and sped up his pace. It wasn't going to be long, Gohan's panting excelled and his gut tightened in that familiar way, he knew it was coming.

Gohan thought for a split-second to tell Piccolo it was happening, but he would leave it as a surprise. A deep stroke sent him overboard, and he came in thick streaks for so long, it was hard to remember when he began, though it wasn't important. Gohan slumped back, unable to stop his heavy breathing right there, while Piccolo watched him with a little bit of bewilderment. He kept his wide hand placed over Gohan's crotch in a protective manner, while he held another hand to his hair, stroking him very gently.

Gohan had closed his eyes since the beginning of his orgasm, but now openened them to look at his lover. He wanted to speak, but words failed him, so Gohan turned to wrap his arm around Piccolo and rest in his embrace. Piccolo followed suit, reaching around Gohan, making sure they were tight enough to feel each other's chest beat.

"_You make me so happy, Piccolo. And not just because of this, but because I can always count on you._" Gohan thought, since he somehow couldn't get his mouth working.

"_I always want to help you, or please you, Gohan. I want you to be safe, and I want you to be happy with me. If you want to do this again, I__'__d like to be there for you._" Piccolo thought back, and Gohan smiled, blissful and thinking that he could have cried out of happiness, but he didn't need to. He planted a kiss on Piccolo's neck, and craned his back enough to see his face.

"What's that? You kiss in other places?" Piccolo actually said aloud. Gohan needed to really look him in the eye to know he wasn't kidding, but Piccolo never kids around.

"Of course. And not just there, you know. You can kiss someone anywhere." Gohan thought it was common sense, but he wasn't going to shame Piccolo for not knowing this little thing.

"Yeah?" Piccolo said in a know-it-all tone, and bent his neck down to kiss Gohan just below the ear. Gohan chuckled, getting only more satisfied with himself.

Piccolo was about to kiss his lower neck, when he shot up, looking out into the room. Gohan jumped inside a little, since it was totally unexpected. Furthermore, if there was a powerful or evil energy in the area, Gohan would have noticed as soon as Piccolo did. Gohan felt nothing unfamiliar, but Piccolo was alert, and detached himself from him.

"Wait! What's going on?" Gohan got a little stressed out from looking at Piccolo spring up from the bed and backing toward the open window.

"Your mother is coming toward your door, so I better be gone." Piccolo flew up and out, and Gohan was left with a strange feeling of neglect. Then he quickly did his pants up again, because he could first now hear Chichi's footsteps, and her nearing the door.

She opened it without knocking, something she usually didn't do, and looked suspiciously around. "Uh… Hey, mom? Couldn't you knock before entering?" Gohan spoke, getting her attention.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick at all? Are you hurt?" She walked over and laid a hand to Gohan's forehead.

"No, I'm perfectly good, I mean, besides my bandages… Why are you asking?" Gohan questioned. Had his mother… Sensed something from before?

Chichi made a thoughtful sound, looking into his eyes with concern. "I just had a hunch, that something… I don't know. But you are rather warm, dear. What have you been doing?" She said. Gohan sweated at how he was going to lie himself out of this, since he obviously couldn't just now tell his mom about Piccolo and him.

"I was studying a little, but I decided to meditate for some time, and I just got done with it. I think I need a shower, mom, so if you'll excuse me…" Gohan rose from the bed, passing his mom by, hoping with all his luck that she wouldn't notice a few stains on his bedsheet.

But Chichi stopped him briefly saying; "Oh, and you might wanna change your… Bandages." She hinted. Gohan didn't turn to look her in the eye, his embarrassment overwhelmig and he simply locked himself in the bathroom, exhaling again. Then a voice came to his train of thought, unexpected.

_"__Bye, Gohan. I__'__ll see you later.__"_ Piccolo's energy was closer than Gohan had noticed.

"_Yeah, Piccolo. I__'__ll find you later.__"_ Gohan smiled.

E.L.L. 2015


End file.
